


Meeting Ms. Jackson

by Xagrok



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagrok/pseuds/Xagrok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Manhattan, Tyson is sent to meet a certain Ms. Jackson, mother of Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Ms. Jackson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvieinsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvieinsane/gifts), [TalysAlankil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/gifts).



> From a prompt on Tumblr. I used this for the Rarepairproject, namingly the prompt "First Times". I hope platonic relationships are allowed for the project.
> 
> Shoutout to Yvie for sending me the prompt - my first ask on my writing blog! - and to TalysAlankil for providing me with answers.
> 
> This is, besides the ones mentioned, also a gift to skipper19222-fanfiction on tumblr. Happy belated birthday, Olivia.

After Percy ran off, Sally and Paul remained in the entry hall of the Empire State building. Sally sighed. “He just saved the world, but he can’t seem to catch a break.” She broke into a tired smile, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m glad he’s safe and proud of him, but I wish his duties would leave him alone long enough so I could spend some more time with him.”

Paul rubbed her shoulder. “Sally, you know him. After having saved the world, I doubt he’ll really have much trouble. He’s through the worst; I’m sure of that.”

“I know, Paul, but as a mother, I can’t help but worry about my little boy, even if he’s not so little anymore.”

“Sally, I understand your worry, but he has fought a war and survived. He’ll be fine.”

“I know,” she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She then turned towards her husband. “Darling, are you okay with waiting a bit for Percy? We can stay outside for a bit while we wait. Even if he doesn’t come, I still want to wait.”

Paul embraced her, patting her on her head. “Of course, Sally. Why don’t we inform the portier and then stay outside to help the others?”

* * *

 

Tyson scratched his chin, still a little embarassed by the honour of his promotion. A general! At his age! Father and his family were generous. As he stepped out of the elevator, the man at the front table called out to him, seemingly unintimidated by his appearance.

“Mr. Tyson, son of Poseidon?” the man asked him. Tyson, albeit confused, nodded. “I was told Ms. Sally Jackson is somewhere around the Empire State building. She might want to talk to you due to her son leaving abruptly.” He continued on to describe her and a man named Paul to the cyclope.

“General Tyson, what is our next course of action?” one of his men asked.

Tyson turned around. “Everyone of you, stand by in the lobby until everyone is assembled. I’ll check out the situation of Miss Jackson. Await further orders when I return.”

After seeing them off, he exited the building, feeling more and more nervous. Percy had talked about his mother multiple times, always talkin with a fondness he hardly saw at other times. Sally had to be a good person, but still, she was Percy’s mom. Since Tyson had never known his own, he had no idea what to expect. Were mothers scary? Was Sally scary? Even worse, what if she didn’t like him?

Tyson tried to calm down. He was now the general of the Olympian forces. He was supposed to be brave! He could do this!

His resolve didn’t stop his hands from shaking, unfortunately.

Not too long after, he found Percy’s mom and the guy she was said to be with. His hands trembled all over again. What was he supposed to say? Percy told him to always introduce himself and be polite, but how should he explain this situation? He swallowed, fidgeting a bit on the spot. Due to his eye which was firmly directed at the pavement aside from occasional glances to Percy’s mom, he didn’t notice the lady approaching him.

“Who are you?”, she asked, smiling at him.

“Uhm… I’m Tyson, Ms. Jackson,” he stuttered.

“It’s nice to meet you, Tyson. Who told you my name? And is there something you would like to do or say?” she continued, the smile never leaving her face. He felt the knots within himself untangling. She seemed nice.

“Uhm, it was the man in the big building. He said you’re Percy’s mom and that you could want to talk to me?” he said, more at ease. He could do this.

“Percy?” she asked, her face and posture tensing up. “Did something happen?”

“Not that I know, ma’am,” Tyson replied. “I’m, uh… I should maybe explain. The man said you could see through the mist, right?” Sally nodded. “Well, then you can probably see what I am.” Sally nodded again, her fists in her sides. “Well, I’m… I’m Percy’s brother and… Where is big brother? And how should I help you?”

Sally’s pupils widened. “You’re a son of Poseidon as well?” she asked. The question of help seemed to go unnoticed.

“I’m, uh… Yes, ma’m.”

“Percy did mention a little brother of his! So you’re Tyson. I’m excited to meet you!” she cheered, the man now having closed in as well.

“Sally, who could this young man be?” he asked. His voice sounded soothing.

“Ah, I should introduce you. Tyson, this is Paul, my husband and Percy’s stepfather. Paul, this is Tyson, Percy’s half-brother.”

Paul and Tyson freezed. “Half-brother? Does that mean…?”

“He’s a cyclops.”

“A cyclops.”

“It’s a demigod thing. His father’s the god of the sea and his mother a sea nymph.”

“He looks normal, albeit rather big.”

“The mist, Paul.”

“Ah, yes, dear. I always forget about that.”

Tyson shifted on his feet. Sally turned around towards him again. “Anyway, Tyson, my dear, you offered help, didn’t you? Could you maybe try to help the other people here for a little while? We’re waiting for Percy; if he comes back, the portier is to notify us.”

Tyson stood firmly and nodded. An order, he could take.

“Thank you, my dear. Why don’t you join us after this for a little? We can’t stay here all the time, but once we get home, I’d love to hear about you.”

Tyson’s face lit up. “Yes, ma’am!” he cheered, turning around to ask his cyclops friends to join in and help. With their combined strength, they’d help the people in no time!

“Oh, and one thing, my dear?” Percy’s mom called. Tyson turned around. “Call me Sally, okay? Since you’re Percy’s brother, you’re my son as well, after all.” 


End file.
